pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Suite au décès de sa deuxième lumière le jour de son anniversaire, Kuroko se renferme sur lui même avec le temps. 10 ans plus tard les choses sont au point mort pour lui, ce n'est pas toujours les personnes attendues qui nous sauve du désespoir.
1. Chapter 1

Yo ! :D après un long ... TRES long moment d'inactivité je vais recommencez à écrire, parce que mes MMO j'en es ras la casquette XD ( vieille expressions mais c'est pas grave )

Je commence a travaillez les autres chapitres de mes autres fics ils arriveront, promis :3

j'ai le don de m'acharnez sur des personnages quand je déprime, donc toutes mes condoléances kuroko XD j'espère que le couple seras pas trop bizarre ... Bon non il l'est XD

Bon je me tais et

#Enjoy !

Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre

Chapitre - 1

Le temps était froid, terriblement froid, l'hiver était bien décidé à continuer sa froideur jusqu'à son terme. Une fine couche de gel recouvrait le sol rendu dur par le temps hivernal, le bruit des pas y était plus lourd comme si lorsque tout était froid, les monde s'alourdissait pour finir par nous engloutir.

On dit souvent " la vie à ses hauts et ses bas, si la tienne est plate c'est que tu es mort ", pourtant j'ai constaté quelque chose ... Oui il y a bien des hauts et des bas dans une vie ... Par contre chaque bas nous donne un peu plus de difficulté à nous relever, comme si les mauvaises choses avaient tellement plus d'influence que les petits plaisir quotidien. Dans ce cas la, pourquoi vivre ?

Pourquoi vivre dans un monde ou tu ne vis plus depuis maintenant dix ans. Si peu ? J'ai l'impression que le temps s'écoule bien plus doucement depuis que tu n'es plus là. Dix ans ... Jour pour jour ... Quel jour nous somme déjà ? Hum ... Ah oui c'est vrai ce jour si particulier ... Que je haïs maintenant depuis ce jour, le 31 janvier. Ta mort doit m'avoir rendus bête, oui vraiment très bête.

Je tremble sous une brise de vent froide, cachant un peu plus mon visage dans mon écharpe bien chaude, j'aime cette écharpe, même avec le temps, elle porte encore ton odeur. Ah, je suis enfin arrivé, tu es là devant moi ... Ou plutôt là six pied sous terre ... En une belle calligraphie dorée inscrite dans une pierre de marbre : " Kagami Taïga ".

Je m'accroupis face à cette tombe que je ne connais que trop bien, des fleurs neuves ... Quelqu'un est déjà passé, étrange je suis toujours le premier à venir d'habitude. Je n'arrive même pas à sourire devant ta photo, celle qui garde le souvenir de celui que tu était il y à dix ans, ce grand sourire qui illumine ton visage, je passe rapidement mon regard sur les plaques écrites pour toi, ton visage me rappelle de douloureux souvenirs.

**\- Bonjour, Kagami-kun ... Je passe te voir avant d'aller rejoindre les autres ... Ils veulent à tout prix fêter mes vingt-six ans pour je ne sais quelle raison ... En passant ici ... Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Je voulais juste venir ... Tu me manque ... Terriblement ... Un bakagami jusqu'au bout ... A demain Kagami-kun, je t'aime ...**

Je ferme les yeux un instant devant ta tombe, je m'incline et fait demi tour pour quitter le cimetière. Je commence à sortir d'une énième dépression, ce n'est pas pour rechuter dans une autre et ce genre de lieu n'aide pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il fait vraiment froid ... Il faut que je sois la bas, à dix - neuf heures, ce soir ... J'ai le temps de reprendre un peu de contenance.

A peine rentré chez moi, je me suis réfugié sous la douche, une douche bien chaude et revigorante. C'est ici que j'arrive à en oublier la solitude et tout mes problèmes, j'arrive aussi à battre à plates coutures les filles au temps passé sous le jet d'eau, aujourd'hui j'ai fait un effort je suis allé plutôt vite, seulement une heure et demi.

Je n'es pas manger ce midi, je n'avais pas faim et puis ce soir je risque de me faire gaver alors ce n'est pas bien grave. J'ai encore le temps il n'est que quatorze heure ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Tiens si je me fabriquais encore un faux souvenir ? Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça un fan art ? Je me fabrique des moments de vie avec Kagami, le dessin graphique n'as plus de mystère pour moi.

Je me perds dans mes dessins, laissant mon esprit divaguer et imaginer ce petit moment de vie. Tout les deux, de dos assis, une main l'une sur l'autre, les deux détournant la tête dans des directions opposés. A regarder on pourrait croire à une vraie photo, le fond et la luminosité, tout les éléments qui composaient l'image.

J'ai soupiré et rangé mon ordinateur portable, je suis partis enfilé une tenue plus adapté à un anniversaire, et non pas à un cours de sport ou un semblant de soirée pyjama. je suis descendu et je suis monté dans ma petite voiture et j'ai pris la direction de la salle des fêtes, mon premier reflexe sur le trajet fut d'allumer sa radio, le silence me rendait nerveux.

Je finis par garer la voiture et avancer tranquillement sur le chemin de la salle, les quelques voitures des membres de Seirin étaient toutes là, pas une de plus pas une de moins. Je me suis arrêté un moment pour observer les environs, c'était calme et plutôt éloigné de la ville, une chose attira mon attention, juste à coté de la salle, un terrain de basket, j'ai soupiré et j'ai passé la porte.

Je suis resté en arrêt total à l'entré. Mon habituel regard inexpressif à parcourut l'assemblée, n'y était il pas sensé y avoir seulement mes anciens camarades de Seirin ? Ma bouche c'est ouverte en un petit " o " alors que je reconnaissais peu à peu tous les visages qui s'étaient tourné vers moi. Sans comprendre je me suis fait tiré dans la salle et je me suis retrouvé au sol en train de me faire tirer les jambes un poids sur mon dos et j'entends et je sens mes os craquer.

**\- A-Aïe ...**

**\- Ku -ro -ko ! C'est pour toutes tes dépressions espèce d'idiot !** cria l'ex coach de Seirin en abattant son poing sur ma tête

**\- Je vais mourir ...** murmurais-je

**\- Allons, Riko, calme toi ...** soupira mon ancien capitaine et accessoirement mari de ma tortionnaire

Suite à cela chaque personnes qui étaient présentes dans la salle m'ont salués. Des brefs bonjour et joyeux anniversaires au longues étreintes et discours. J'avais redouté toutes ses rencontres mais finalement, il se trouve qu'elles ont eu tout l'effet inverse à celui que j'imaginais. Rien qu'en ce début de soirée, ma dernière pensée pour Kagami disparaissait au fur et à mesure que les personnes m'adressaient la parole.

Très vite l'apéritif fut lancé, des petits fours par ci, des chips par là et autres amuses gueules s'amassaient sur la table et avaient vite fait de disparaitre une fois que mon ancien camarde de Teiko eu ramener son trou noir qui lui servait d'estomac. Les boissons étaient aussi au rendez vous, pour tout les gout ... eau, Jus de fruit, soda et alcool ...

En fait je pense que l'apéritif et ses nombreux plats feront une grande partie du repas tout entier, car je crois que la soirée à déjà bien avancée, et malgré le fait que les années aient passées, je finis toujours un moment ou à un autre par plus où moins devenir invisible à cause de mon manque de présence, du coup, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de boire, seul, dans un coin.

Patiemment assis sur une chaise, les entrées, les plats chaud ont défilés sous ma perte totale de l'écoulement du temps, je ne sais absolument pas quand le véritable repas à commencé ni comment le dessert s'est finit. Je sais juste que je suis de nouveau à boire seul alors que je suis déjà bien éméché, ça je le sais, je le sens, mais justement, depuis longtemps je me sens bien, je ne pense à rien. Dès que je lève les yeux pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passe, la tristesse m'envahit et je reprends une gorgée d'alcool, alors je fixe le sol.

C'est agréable de n'avoir rien en tête, d'être libre. De ne rien ressentir pour ne serais-ce que quelques secondes, ne pas être heureux mais ne pas être triste non plus. Je dérive dans ce flot de néant qu'est actuellement ma tête, les notes de musiques des baffes flotte à mes oreilles comme un fond sonore, tout comme la voix de mes amis s'égosillant sur un karaoké, leurs rires me parviennent parfois à la fin de certaines chansons.

Je commence à regretter d'avoir bu, certes sur le moment c'est très mais vraiment très bien mais âpres quelques minutes ma "nature" d'alcool apparait ... J'ai l'alcool triste. Et très vite ce sentiment de neutralité qui s'était installé en moi disparait doucement ... La lenteur avec la quelle la tristesse et l'abandon reviennent percuter mon fort intérieur est tout de même, brusque ... Ou alors es-ce le fait que cette situation m'à brisé plus que ce que je ne croyais? Sans même réellement m'en rendre compte j'ai atterrit au fond du trou ...

Je me sens mal, comme au premier jour de son décès, comme au jour de sa mort, sauf que là je suis dix ans plus tard, totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool et je rumine mes sombres pensées. C'est dans ces moments là que j'apprécie mon peu de présence, mes yeux me piquent, je vais pleurer, je le sais, je le sens et je le ressens. Je lève un instant mon regard épuisé sur la salle pour vérifier ce qu'il s'y passe et je ne rencontre pas la mase de personnes, non, je tombe sur deux prunelles noires.

Mon temps d'identification est un peu plus lent qu'à l'accoutumé, j'examine ce visage face à moi, il est fin et encadré par des cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux, ou peut être es-ce la faible luminosité de la pièce ? Non c'est leur couleur naturelle, ce visage m'est familier ... Je crois que ce qui m'indique qui tu es, c'est le fait que tu es accroupis là devant moi, tu me souris mais tu ne dis pas un mot, tu me fixe simplement, mais ton regard en dis beaucoup.

**\- Mitobe-kun ?**

**\- ...**

Comme d'habitude, et ce depuis que je te connais, tu ne réponds pas, tu te contente de faire quelques gestes et de continuer à me fixer. Mais je pense comprendre ce que tu me communique, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, là maintenant tout de suite, je te comprends. Je te fais une esquisse de sourire vaseux et me prends la tête entre les mains, je me sens mal, mais là pour autre chose.

**\- J'ai trop bu ... Je ne me sens pas bien du tout ...**

Tu t'approches de moi et tu me soutiens, me dirigeant doucement et discrètement entres les diverses personnes. J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet ou une larve ... Au choix. Mon mal être grandit, jamais les toilettes ne m'auront parus si loin. Une fois à l'intérieur, à peine à tu ouvert la porte que je me suis écrouler devant et, si j'avais pu me perdre dans la cuvette tellement j'y plonger la tête je l'aurais certainement fait, j'ai renversé le contenu de mon estomac à l'intérieur.

**\- Beuh ... Cet arrière gout est vraiment immonde ... **

Je me retourne et je m'apprête à te demander un verre d'eau, pour me rincer la bouche, que tu en à déjà un dans la main et tu me le tends, derrière toi j'aperçois vaguement Aomine-kun, il à dut aller chercher le verre pendant que tu restais là alors que j'étais au mieux de mon sex-appeal ... Une fois ce petit contretemps, je ne me sens pour autant pas mieux, tu le sens, je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux comme toi tu le vois dans les miens, alors tu continue à me soutenir et nous allons prendre l'air.

L'air frais de la nuit, ou plutôt du très tôt le matin, vient rencontrer mon visage avec douceur, ce mélange entre la fraicheur de l'extérieur et la chaleur de ton corps, c'est vraiment agréable. Je me sens seul sans vraiment me sentir seul, c'est très étrange. Je n'arrive pas à y définir correctement. Je ne suis pas nature à beaucoup parler moi aussi mais là j'en reçois le besoin, j'ai besoin de parler, d'évacuer ... De me confier à quelqu'un, de tout lâcher pour de bon ... Je ne suis pas fort ... Soutenir tous ces ressentit me pèsent beaucoup trop ... Assis sur un banc nous regardons tous les deux le ciel étoilé.

**\- Mitobe-kun, je peux te confier quelque chose ?**

**\- ...,** Tu ne réponds pas mais je sais que tu me donne silencieusement ton accord

**\- Kagami-kun me manque beaucoup ... J'aurais tellement aimé que l'on es eu cette occasion de regarder tout les deux le clair de lune, comme maintenant ... J'aurais aimé faire un si grand nombre de chose à ses cotés ... Je dois être bien ridicule, encore totalement attaché à lui dix années après ... Il est partit bien trop tôt ... J'ai rien eu le temps de lui confier ... C'est ridicule, hein ?** dis-je en baissant la tête

**\- ...** , tu te contente de me caler contre toi, une douce étreinte amicale, m'invitant à continuer à remuer ce que je pense

**\- Chaque jour j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me lever ... Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est plus là ... J'ai mal, alors je reste dans mon lit ... Pourtant ... Si tu savais ce que je donnerais rien que pour le voir ou même ... Sentir la chaleur de son corps et son odeur ou encore entendre le son de sa voix ... J'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir de vrai souvenir à ses cotés, oui j'en es déjà .. Mais des souvenirs amoureux ensemble ... Aucun ... Et maintenant, pour en avoir c'est foutu ...**

Je sens que tu te raidis à l'entente de mes mots, mais y dire me faits un bien fou alors je continue.

**\- Peut être que si moi aussi je meurs alors je le ...**

Je n'es pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ma tête s'est brusquement relevé et tourné du coté ou tu n'y es pas dans un claquement sonore. Ca à le mérite d'être clair, je n'es pas le droit d'envisager de mourir pour le moment. Pourquoi ? La vie, non, ma vie n'a absolument aucun sens. Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que tu me reprends contre toi, tu me câline doucement, et je comprends toutes tes paroles muettes au travers de tes gestes. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, en comprenant, mon cœur se serre et finalement je me met à sangloter plutôt bruyamment contre ton torse. J'articule péniblement quelques mots :

**\- Sors ... Sors moi de cet enfer ... S'il te plais ...**

Un peu plus loin, quelques fumeurs de la fête, ou rescapés de l'apéritif, sont tranquillement sur la terrasse du rez-de-chaussée de la salle et ils observent la scène. L'ancien as de Tõõ soupir, le visage plus que nostalgique en voyant son ancienne ombre dans cet état. Il culpabilise beaucoup sur l'état du bleutée, une voix joyeuse le tire de ses pensées.

**\- Aomine -cchi ! Cesse donc de les regarder comme ça ... **

**\- Mais regarde le ... Même dix ans après c'est toujours une coquille vide, un cœur triste qui bat pour un mort ...**

**\- Nous faisons tous quelques petites chose pour l'aider mais le reste doit venir de lui, Kuroko -cchi doit enlever ses chaines qui le retienne au passé, sinon il restera au point mort, quoi qu'il fasse**, soupira le blond

**\- Ouais mais va lui faire comprendre ça sans qu'il se mette dans tout ses états ... Une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'il s'y met ...**

**\- Il ne sera plus seul très longtemps,** dit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes

**\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Midorima ...** répondit le bleu

**\- Regarde donc au lieu d'être négatif . **rétorqua le vert

**\- Oh !** fut le seul son qui passa les lèvres du blond

**\- Ah, oui tu as raison ... Mais encore faut il que ...** soupira le bleu en finissant sa cigarette

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis une phrase aussi stupide ? Au travers de mes larmes j'arrive à te voir vaguement hocher la tête, pour le coup, je ne comprends pas. Tu viens essuyer les perles salées qui inonde mon visage, Ce n'est pas ça qui va beaucoup m'aider ... Tu souris, comme si tu savais ce à quoi je pense, tes mains retiennent toujours mon visage en coupe, caressant doucement mes joues de tes pouces. Alors que je m'apaise peu à peu, je n'es pas le temps réagir que tes lèvres sont collées aux miennes et que ta langue joue avec la mienne, j'écarquille les yeux et je gémis sous la surprise.

Avec toute la force qu'il me reste je te repousse, totalement affolé, je baisse la tête et je me remet à pleurer, tu ne comprends pas et quoi de plus normal face à ma réaction. Tu cherches à t'excuser en me prenant contre toi, tu ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. En même temps tu n'es pas au courant, personne ne l'es ... Je sais bien qu'un baiser ne feras rien du tout mais j'ai peur ... Je ne veux pas ... Tu va me rejeter d'une minute à l'autre quand je vais tout te dire ...

**\- Il ne faut pas Mitobe-kun ... Il ne faut pas ... Tu vas être contaminer ... Laisse le monstre que je suis ... laisse moi mourir ... De toute façon je vais mourir ...**

Tu me fixe, en attendant certainement que je développe, je vois pourtant dans ton regard que tu as parfaitement compris ce que je te disais. Tu veux une confirmation verbale, que tu n'es pas dans la mauvaise direction, pourtant malgré ça tu reste chaleureux et près de moi, attendant patiemment que je confirme tes incertitudes.

**\- J-J'ai ... J'ai le sida ...**

Je me remet à trembler dans tes bras, pleurant sans aucun bruit, restant accrocher à toi, priant pour que tu ne partes pas, pour que tu ne me laisse pas en plan ici. Mais tu ne t'en vas pas, tu relève a nouveau mon visage et je fixe le tiens, tes sourcils sont froncés et tu semble indigné, la seule chose que tu fais c'est de reprendre possession de mes lèvres, gardant tes mains pressées contre ma nuque, m'empêchant donc de reculer à nouveau. Je finis par abandonner l'idée de te faire renoncer et je ferme les yeux, répondant timidement à ce que je pourrais qualifier comme mon premier vrai baiser, si on omet celui juste avant.

Tu finis par lâcher mes lèvres par un cruel manque d'air et tu me fixe, ton regard est clair et sans appel, on peut y lire comme dans un livre ouvert, dedans j'y vois ce que j'avais espéré voir un jour briller dans les rubis de Kagami : de l'amour. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je sens mes joues se réchauffer face à ce regard et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de détourner la tête et de porter nerveusement une main contre mon cœur, il bat anormalement vite. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, fatigue certainement, je me serre contre toi et je ferme les yeux. A partir de là je ne me souviens plus de rien, je crois m'être endormis.


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin ce chapitre deux, j'ai mis du temps à le faire celui là OwO ... Oui bon j'avais du retard partout mais c'est pas grave 8D Vous m'aimes toujours quand même ?

Du couple étrange que j'ai fais je pense que peux de gens vont lire pourtant je "m'amuse" vraiment à l'écrire, elle me tiens très à cœur ;w; , j'espère réussir à vous transmettre tout ce qui se bouscule dans le petit cœur brisé de Kuroko , enfin merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre 8D voila enfin après plus de quatre mois d'attente, la suiiiite !

#Enjoy !

chapitre - 2

La chaleur de mes draps, pour rien au monde je n'avais envie de la quitter, alors quand mon réveil sonna de sa stridente sonnerie, je l'éteignit d'un faible coup dessus et quelques secondes après j'étais de nouveau enroulé sous mes couettes. Juste quelques minutes de plus. Je n'es quasiment rien dormis de la nuit, et je ne saurais pas dire si ce qui m'a empêcher de dormir est positif ou négatif ... Mais je suppose que toute personne ayant subit un rêve érotique avec la personne qu'il aime qualifierais ça comme quelque chose de bien ... Je pense même qu'Aomine-kun aurait dit " C'est plus que bien ! C'est le meilleur rêve puisse t'arriver, et si c'est cette raison qui te cause une perte de sommeil c'est pas grave! Et puis la branlette c'est la vie!"

En plein état de somnolence, à deux doigts de me rendormir, je sentis un poids alourdir le matelas à ma droite. Je me suis tourné du coté opposé en grommelant vaguement quelque chose de plus ou moins audible mais en sentant une main se glisser entre mes cheveux et une voix douce et âgé me parler j'ai cessé de vouloir gagner des minutes de sommeil et j'ai ouvert les yeux.

**\- Allons, allons Tetsuya ... Si tu ne te lèves pas tu vas être en retard à l'école ... Je sais bien quel jour nous sommes mon ange mais ce n'est pas une raison ... Je t'es préparer ton petit déjeuner, il t'attends en bas...** murmura Fujiko

**\- Mmh ...**

**\- Ah, et joyeux anniversaire Tetsuya**, fini-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

**\- Mamie ? **

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Merci **

Son léger rire me réchauffa le cœur et m'encouragea à me lever et me préparer pur cette journée, j'aimais vraiment beaucoup ma grand-mère, qui malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus toute jeune s'occupait de moi depuis le début du collège lorsque mes parents sont mort dans un incendie. Je profiterais de cette journée pour enfin prendre mon courage à deux mains et dire ce que je ressent à Kagami-kun. Environs une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir pris ma douche, vérifié mes affaires et tout le long réveil qui constitue le matin, je suis descendu et la bonne odeur de vanille provenant de la cuisine m'a délicatement chatouillé les narines.

**\- Bonjour grand-mère, sa sent bon.**

**\- Ah, j'aime les matins où tu n'es pas réveillé et que enfin tu m'appelles mamie ... Enfin ... Oui je me suis dis que puisque je ne t'avais pas encore acheter de cadeau je pouvais bien te faire plaisir ce matin et te mettre de bonne humeur avec une bonne tarte à la vanille...**

**\- Merci beaucoup grand mère, mais tu n'était pas obligé d'en faire autant tu sais ?**

**\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas autant pour une vieille femme comme moi Tetsuya, si je fais tout ça c'est que j'en avais envie, je voulais voir ce petit sourire**, répondit elle en me servant une deuxième part puis en me souriant et me tirant doucement une de mes joues.

**\- Mais ...**

**\- Ah ... Tu as bien le caractère de mon fils ou devrais-je dire ton défunt père ... Toujours à en faire des tonnes pour moi ... Tiens, tu veux enlever un poids de la conscience de ta frêle mamie ? **

**\- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu sais grand- mère, je ne me souviens que vaguement de père et mère...**

**\- Tu as une petite amie ?** s'exclama-t-elle en faisant lentement sa vaisselle.

Le lait que je m'apprêtait à finir de boire se retourna contre moi et en un instant je m'étouffais après avoir recraché le liquide présent dans ma bouche. Mon visage quant à lui perdait toute son habituelle façade inexpressive.

**\- P-pardon ?!**

**\- Je vois ... Tu n'en a pas ... Tu es au moins amoureux rassure moi ?**

**\- Grand-mère !**

Tout en riant elle m'enlaça dans une étreinte maternelle.

**\- File donc, tu vas t'entraîner avec ton équipe aujourd'hui aussi non ? Amuse toi bien et passe une bonne journée ...**

Tout en finissant d'enfiler mes baskets, je salue ma grand mère d'un bref signe de tête, met mon sac sur mon épaule et sors de la maison d'un pas tranquille, le lycée n'est pas si loin que ça, je peux prendre mon temps, comme tout les matins. Je sors alors un livre de mon sac et commence à lire sur le trajet, mais je n'arrive pas à enchaîner les phrases, je ne suis pas concentré, quelque chose me perturbe ... Non, quelqu'un. Je soupir et range mon livre après seulement deux minutes durant lesquelles j'ai relus inlassablement la même phrase sans la comprendre. Au même moment mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, je le prends dans ma main, ouvre le clapet et sursaute en lâchant quasiment mon portable en voyant le nom s'afficher à l'écran : Kagami.

Kagami-kun ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne décroche pas ? Pourquoi cet appel me réjouis autant qu'il m'effraye ? Pourquoi mon cœur se décide à avoir un rythme si rapide ? J'ai les mains moites et je sens mes jambes toutes flageolantes ... Ce n'est pas normal, c'est juste un appel de Kagami-kun ... Juste un appel téléphonique de Kagami-kun ... Juste Kagami-kun ... Kagami-kun ...

**\- Kagami-kun ?**

**\- Ah bah enfin tu décroches !**

**\- Hum ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- C'est que j'ai eu vachement de mal à me réveiller ce matin et ...**

**\- Tu as ignoré ton réveil et tu es en retard ?**

**\- Argh ... Bon ouais mais ... Attends moi devant le bahut j'arrive !**

**\- Oui ...**

**\- Merci Kuroko ! **

Suite à ce court échange, les bip-bip réguliers provenant de l'appareil m'indiquent que l'autre avait raccroché. Je range mon portable et apercevant les grilles de Seirin, je m'adosse contre celles-ci, attendant patiemment que Kagami-kun arrive. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je peux assurer qu'il courait puisqu'il haletait à l'autre bout du fil ... Kagami-kun haletait ? À cet instant j'ai cessé de réfléchir rationnellement et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées , je n'ai même pas vu Kagami-kun et les autres arriver.

**\- Kuroko ?!** s'exclama Riko.

**\- Hein ?** fis-je en finissant par sortir de mon monde.

**\- ****ç****a fait une heure qu'on t'appelles !** Enchaîna Hyuga.

**\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge, t'as de la fièvre ?** s'enquit Kagami en posant une main sur mon front.

**\- Ah ... Euh ... Tout va bien, je réfléchissais ... Mais, pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?** m'étonnais-je en me décalant de la main de Kagami-kun.

**\- Bien maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous je vais vous le dire, hier il y a eu de fortes chutes neiges et encore aujourd'hui on a les pieds bien enfoncé dedans. Ces intempéries ont fait s'écroulé une partie du toit de notre gymnase, celui-ci est donc inutilisable pour quelques jours ... Nous avons donc la permission d'aller emprunter celui du collège à quelques pas d'ici, alors allons-y !** expliqua Riko

Tous, comme un seul homme, nous avons acquiescé et nous avons suivis la coach jusqu'au fameux gymnase dont elle nous avait parlé. Une fois sur place, les collégiens nous ont observés faire notre entraînement, qui de mon point de vue fut bien plus intensif qu'hier, à la fin de celui-ci même les senpai se plaignirent à Riko, ce à quoi ce démon déguisé en fille répondit tout mielleusement : "En faisant un fort entraînement et en donnant le meilleur de vous même face à ses mômes, le club de basket auras peut-être des recrues l'année prochaine ! Non, c'est même sûr et certain !"

C'est sur ces encourageantes paroles que nous avons quitté le collège, et à partir de ce moment là je suis passé d'accolade en accolade tous me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et Izuki-sempai réussissant à faire une blague nulle qui fit tout de même rire tout le monde. Ce fut lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma poche pour la seconde fois de la journée que le petit groupe que nous formions me laissa un peu de place quand ils virent que je répondais à un appel. J'ai décroché avec une légère réticence en ne reconnaissant pas le numéro qui s'affichait.

**\- Allô ? ... Oui ... Oui c'est exact ...Hum ... Oui c'est bien cela ... Pourquoi ? ... Hein ? ... Pardon ? ... Qu...Quoi ? C'est impossible ...**

Comme toute personne au téléphone, j'ai inconsciemment ralentit le pas et j'ai écouté et répondu à l'autre voix, tout en entendant ce qui m'étais dis, chacun de mes muscles se figeaient un à un, jusqu'à être dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, de respirer, de voir ce qui m'entoure, d'entendre les voix des autres et les bruits de la ville, plus rien ne fonctionnais, je ne régissais plus, la bombe était trop brusque. Grand-mère venait d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque dans un combini. Rien, le néant, la seule chose que je sens encore c'est mon cœur qui bat fortement contre mes côtes.

**\- Kuroko !** hurle Kagami-kun

Ce soudain cri affolé me sors de ma transe, je vacille, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, mon portable n'est déjà plus dans mes mains et je vois Kagami-kun courir vers moi et avant même que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement, je rencontre brutalement le sol. C'est un coup de klaxon et un crissement de pneus qui me font relever la tête et à ce moment là que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai réellement perdu la raison, comme si mon être entier ne voulais plus suivre la réalité. Mes senpai étaient près de moi, l'un d'eux devait être accroupis derrière moi et me tenait les épaules. Mais moi, j'étais figé d'horreur.

À quelque mètres de là où j'étais, suivis d'une longue traînée de gomme noire, étendus sur le goudron dur et froid de la route, se trouvait Kagami-kun. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je le fixe, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas bouger d'un seul millimètre depuis que j'ai relevé la tête et que le véhicule l'a percuté, car depuis tout ce temps, je le regarde, encore et encore, je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. J'ai froid, comme si mon sang ne passait plus dans mes veines, mon cœur et mon corps me semblaient déjà lourd et douloureux mais je suis maintenant sûr que le tout a doublé. Je me sens nauséeux, j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai vraiment du mal à respirer, je sais aussi que depuis longtemps mon visage exprime clairement mon désarrois mais c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis.

Mon premier geste fut de tendre le bras en direction de Kagami-kun, un geste lent et plutôt mou et surtout tremblant, je tremblais comme une feuille et toujours aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Deux mains abaissèrent mon bras, j'ai levé les yeux en direction de la personne qui faisais ça, c'était mon capitaine. En fait peut importe qui m'aurais baissé le bras, je suis persuadé que j'aurais eu une réaction similaire. Quelle réaction ? Une réaction que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir; violente, brutale et irréfléchie. Alors que je me croyais vidé de toutes mes forces, dans un sursaut d'énergie, je me suis rapidement relevé j'ai repousser vraiment méchamment et avec force mes camarades et j'ai couru jusqu'au corps de Kagami-kun, j'ai écrasé le débris de ce qu'il me restait de portable sur la courte distance nous séparant.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me suis effondré, mes jambes lâchant d'un seul coup. J'ai lentement posé mes mains sur son épaule, attendant un quelconque mouvement de sa part, mais rien, il n'y avait pas même un souffle qui sortait de sa gorge. Voyant que le simple contact de mes mains ne le réveillait pas je l'es secoué doucement, comme lorsqu'on veux éveillé un nouveau né. Toujours rien. J'ai déglutis, ma voix voulant enfin sortir de l'étau invisible dans lequel elle s'était coincé, j'ai faiblement murmuré son nom, dans un souffle désespéré et étouffé par mes pleurs contenus. Laissant cette fois-ci tomber mes faux espoirs, j'ai ramené son corps contre le mien, je l'ai enlacé, j'ai laissé mon front contre la froide peau de son cou et je me suis laissé aller contre lui, sanglotant contre son enveloppe sans vie.

Puis après quelques minutes, c'est comme si mes cinq sens revenaient sous mon contrôle, j'ai comme reprit un faible contact avec la réalité. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'on essayait vainement de me faire lâcher prise et que les secours étaient là. En prenant conscience de tout ça, ma prise sur mon américain s'est resserrée ... Mon ? Non. Il ne sait rien, il ne l'a jamais su et il ne le saura jamais ... Pourquoi le monde est il si cruel aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi j'ai moi même ôter la vie à Kagami-kun ? Pendant que je me questionne les mains qui me tiraient en arrière s'en vont et sont remplacé par une sur mon épaule et l'autre sur ma tête et la voix de Kyoshi résonne dans mes oreilles.

**\- Kuroko ?**

**\- ...** je me contente de mollement relever la tête en sa direction

**\- Kuroko ... S'il te plaît dis quelque chose et ...**

**\- Senpai ? **

**\- Oui ? ...**

**\- Tout ... Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Kuro...**

**\- Grand mère m'attendras à la maison ce soir et Ka...Kagami-kun continuera à faire ce qu'il à toujours fait comme manger sa trentaine de burger au Maji burger ...**

**\- Kuro...**

**\- Je vais me réveiller et tout seras comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Kuroko !** dit-il d'une voix légèrement plus forte

**\- Ou alors c'est juste une blague ... Une mauvaise blague ...**

**\- ...**

**\- Dis moi qu'il va ré-ouvrir les yeux ... Il va le faire, non ?**

**\- Non. Ce n'est pas une blague ou un cauchemar ... C'est réel ...**

**\- Tu mens ...** je baisse à nouveau la tête, mes mains se plaquant au sol, ne remarquant même pas que Kagami-kun n'est plus contre moi

**\- Tu crois sincèrement que je m'amuserais à te mentir sur ça ? Alors ouvre les yeux Kuroko ... Kagami est ...**

**\- Kagami-kun est vivant ...**

**\- Non Kuroko, Kagami est mort ...**

**\- Non ... **

**\- Si, en te sauvant la vie ...**

**\- Moi ?**

**\- Oui**

**\- Je ... Non ... Non ... Kagami-kun ...**

Tout autour de moi se remet à tourner violemment, tout devient noir et flou, les sons deviennent vagues et j'ai l'impression que ma tête bout. J'ai même l'impression que je réfléchis à des tonnes de choses en même temps ou alors des souvenirs aussi défilent plutôt vite ... Je ne comprends rien et j'ai une sensation de flottement puis plus rien. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je suis allongé dans un lit blanc, dans une pièce blanche ... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à l'hôpital ? Ce n'est pas l'infirmerie du lycée, c'est beaucoup trop blanc ici ... Comme pour confirmer mes doutes, un homme habillé tout en blanc entre suivis d'autres personnes que je reconnais bien.

**\- Vous venez juste de vous réveillé mais ... Ils se sont montrés très insistant pour vous voir dès votre réveil. Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé vous pourrez sortir cet après midi vous n'avez rien de grave si n'est un choc émotionnel ... Je vous laisse ...** Expliqua-t-il avant de ressortir aussi vite qu'il était rentré

**\- Yo, Tetsu' ... T'en à mis du temps à t'réveiller ... Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de paresseux flemmard qui pense qu'à pioncer ...** me salua Aomine-kun avec sa grâce habituelle

**\- Je me suis fais un sang d'encre Kuroko-cchi ! Tu vas mieux ?! **pleurnicha le seul blond de la pièce

**\- On s'est tous fait énormément de soucis à ton sujet Tetsu-kun ... **dis doucement Momoi

**-**** ç****a va ... ****ç****a va ... ****ç****a va même très bien ... Je suis en vie ... Je suis assassin vivant qui va bien ... Que demander de plus** ? demandais-je de ma voix monotone

**\- Tetsu-kun, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? **

**\- Je dis ce qu'il en est, c'est tout Momoi-san ...**

**\- Mais tu n'es pas un assassin Kuroko-cchi !**

**\- C'est ma faute ... Si je n'avais pas été là, Kagami-kun ne serait pas mort ... il ...**

**\- Mais t'arrêtes tes conneries, oui ?! Un assassin ? C'est la meilleure celle là ! C'était toi le malade au volant de ce putain de camion pas foutus d'voir un feu rouge ?!**

**\- ****ç****a n'empêche que si j'avais avancé ... Kagami-kun ... **

Soudainement je me rends compte de quelque chose, qui me prends à la gorge et m'empêche de continuer. J'ai arraché Kagami-kun à tellement de personnes ... Kagami-kun ne verras plus jamais son père ni sa mère ... Alex-san vient de perde un de ses "fils" ... Himuro-kun n'a plus de frère ... Aomine-kun n'a plus cet adversaire rival qui lui avait rendus le sourire ... Moi à coté qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Cette constatation me fait mal et donne la nausée ... Je sens autour de moi deux bras et une chaleur rassurante m'enveloppe. Je sens du liquide sur mes joues ... Ah ... Je pleure ... Une douce caresse dans mes cheveux et un délicat baiser se pose sur le haut de mon crâne mais l'étreinte reste bien présente.

\- Tetsu-kun, repose toi bien ... Et ne dis plus jamais un truc pareil ...

-Kuroko-cchi n'est pas un meurtrier, c'est un garçon fabuleux qui adore le basket !

\- Tch ... Andouille ...

J'ai ouvert les yeux en sursaut et je me suis brusquement redressé. Je suis tout transpirant, j'halète fort, j'ai mal à la tête, je tremble et je pleure ... Deux bras reviennent contre moi et je sursaute. Ce "rêve" ... Depuis quand est-ce que je ne l'avais pas fais ? Je suis confus et perdus ... Mais tu reste là à me calmer en me berçant contre toi. Toute cette tendresse me fait un bien fou, je me sens revigoré comme si ma nuit agitée n'avait pas eu lieu ... Tu me lève et je sais déjà ou tu nous emmène ... La salle de bain, hors de question de rester dans des draps aussi humide qu'une éponge, je reste contre toi et tu ne dis rien, tu te contente de régler la température du bain et après quelques instants tu t'éloigne pour te déshabiller et je fais de même, puis nous rentrons dans cette douce eau chaude à souhait.

ça fait maintenant trois mois que tu répares mon cœur brisé ... Tu y arrives bien, pourtant depuis que ce souvenir vient de revenir, je sens que je vais tout faire aller mal ... Tout va à nouveau partir de travers ... J'ai peur de l'avenir mais je veux continuer de croire en toi ... Toi qui m'apaise d'un simple regard.

8D dites moi donc ! Vous avez sortit les mouchoirs ?

Je suis encore très gentille avec Kuroko *out* ... Hum NE ME DETESTEZ PAS JAIME KUROKO MEME SI LA SA SE VOIT PAS ;w;


	3. Chapter 3

le chapitre trois arrive bien avant le deux, j'ai eu les idées qui sont arrivé un peu plus vite et surtout moins de flemme d'écrire !

j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) ( j'ai corrigé tout ce que j'ai pus, alors désolé pour les éventuelles fautes ;-; )

Chapitre - 3

**\- Tu es obligé de partir ?** murmurais-je d'une petite voix

**\- ...**

**\- Rinnosuke-kun ... S'il-te-plait ... Répond moi ...**

**\- ...**

**\- Je ... J'en es besoin ! Comprends moi ! S'il-te-plait, je sais que tu es incapable de parler et que, ce que je te demande est impossible mais réponds moi d'une quelconque façon qui soit ...**

**\- ...**

**\- Je ... Je sais que j'ai fais des bêtises, que j'ai fais des erreurs mais... Tout le monde en fait ! Tout le monde ... J'ai peur Rinnosuke-kun ... Tellement peur de la solitude, peur du froid sous les couettes, peur du silence de tes pas dans la maison, je n'es même plus Nigou pour faire disparaitre mes peurs depuis qu'il s'est empoisonné en mangeant de la mort au rat que je n'avais pas rangé ! Alors s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tout seul ...**

Je m'emmêle dans mes mots et je ressers ma main sur ton uniforme militaire, je te regarde avec le désespoir le plus total, pendant que tu écris sur ton téléphone, ces minutes pendants lesquelles je te fixe me paraissent de très longues heures que je passe à respirer difficilement. Pourquoi dois tu partir maintenant ? Maintenant que je vais mieux, maintenant que je sors, que je souris, que j'ai un travail stable ... Maintenant que j'ai une vie complète et libérée, pourquoi ? Avant que j'ai le temps d'enchaîner avec d'autres suppliques tu me caresse la tête et me met ton portable sous le nez.

_\- Je n'es pas le choix Tetsuya, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être rappelé avant pour refaire du service. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te dire ça mais je ne peux pas non plus refuser ma ré- affectation dans une unité, je suis désolé de te laisser pour deux mois, je te promet de ne plus te lâcher après ça._

**\- De... ** je n'es pas le temps de te répondre que tu tapes de nouveau frénétiquement sur ton téléphone et tu me le remet devant les yeux.

_\- Je ne mourrais pas, je reviendrais. Je te le promet. Oui des erreurs on en fait tous et je t'en es jamais voulut pour tous ça, alors crois moi, je vais revenir ! Attends moi Tetsuya, d'accord ? Et quand je reviendrais ce seras pour rendre officiel ce petit anneau à ton doigt._

Lire ses derniers mots me remplis d'une certaine forme de joie mais tout ça n'efface en rien la profonde tristesse qui s'est logé dans ma poitrine depuis plusieurs jours et qui aujourd'hui, jour tant redouté, ne fait que croitre. Une sourde angoisse s'accroche à mon estomac et m'empêche de parler, à la place je lui fais un léger sourire, auquel il répond chaleureusement en me tendant encore une fois son Smartphone. Les kanji que je peux y lire me font chavirer le cœur comme à chaque fois que je les vois : Je t'aime. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement puis s'en va. Mais en toute honnêteté j'ai détesté ce baiser, aussi doux soit-il je le déteste, il sonne comme un adieu et j'ai horreur de ça.

Je ne prends pas la peine d'aller à la fenêtre pour t'observer partir loin de moi, non, si je veux rester bien et en bonne et due forme je me doit de prendre les choses en mains. J'ai promis de croire en l'avenir, j'ai décidé de ne pas redevenir comme avant, de cesser de couler et de nager ... De me battre pour cette belle vie durement obtenue. Alors même si j'ai besoin d'aide pour y parvenir, j'y arriverais, coute que coute. C'est pourquoi je suis suspendu à mon téléphone fixe, tremblant presque nerveusement à chaque tonalité que me renvoi le combiné, quand la voit tant connue de mon médecin et psychiatre ainsi qu'ancien coéquipier de basket de collège. Oui Midorima-kun se charge de mon cas depuis tout ce temps, malgré que nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus, il à été présent comme tout les autres. C'est bon, ça va ... Ca va, j'ai juste à lui dire ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas si ... dur que ça ?

**\- Mi ... Midorima-kun ?** murmurais-je d'une voix étranglé maudissant ma propre faiblesse

**\- Kuroko ? ... Kuroko ? Tu m'entends ?**

**\- Il ...**

**\- Je vois**, je l'entends soupirer, Ne reste pas chez toi, rejoins moi au cabinet dès que possible, si je suis en consultation je demanderais à Ka-Takao de t'accueillir, d'accord ?

**\- Oui ... Dans ce cas là, j'arrive.**

**\- Très bien, à tout à- Takao cesse de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, nanodayo ! A dans quelques minutes Kuroko ...**

Je suis pitoyable, je laisse un rire jaune franchir mes lèvre en reposant le téléphone sur sa base, allant enfiler une veste et mettre mes chaussures. Mon mal être grandis en voyant que les chaussures habituelle de Rinnosuke sont là mais pas le reste, pas ses bottes noires avec un peu de boue séché sous la semelle. Je soupire et finis par sortir de chez moi en reposant la laisse que j'ai prise par reflexe, stupide reflexe. J'inspire profondément et ferme les yeux, depuis tout ce temps j'ai toujours du mal à sortir seul de chez moi, la route est beaucoup trop près à mon gout. Je secoue la tête, passe une main dans mes cheveux, ignorant la faible migraine qui prends place, j'avance d'un pas un peu maladroit et j'arrive finalement à destination et alors que je m'apprête a pousser la porte elle s'ouvre face à moi et un couple en sors, les yeux rougis mais de grands sourire sur le visage. Bien évidemment, avant que j'ai le temps de signaler ma présence la femme me percute et par un reflexe phobique de la route derrière moi, j'échappe un gloussement effrayé en m'accrochant à elle comme le ferait un enfant. J'ai honte de ma réaction mais c'est plus fort que moi.

**\- Ah ! Je suis désolé je ne ... vous avais pas vu ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** me demande la brune étonné, et quoi de plus normal ?

**\- Kuroko, lâche là, tu ne risques rien, derrière toi il y a un assez large trottoir pour que tu y chute sans risque de dévaler sur la route, de plus un parking longe ce fameux trottoir. Tu n'as rien à craindre ... laisse cette femme, tout de suite ou tu vas vraiment finir par lui faire peur**. m'ordonne le grand vert certainement en réajustant ses lunettes

Après quelques secondes je finis par me détacher de la personne à laquelle je venais de me rattacher tel un petit mollusque à son rocher. Je me recule et fais une petite courbette en avant tout en m'excusant. Je me relève et m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais un rire tonitruant m'en empêche, et sa ne peux venir que d'une personne, Takao-kun. Il est à moitié plié en deux, des larmes d'hilarité au bords des yeux. Je sais bien qu'il se moque de ma façon d'agir ou tout du moins de cette situation particulièrement ridicule, mais c'est Takao, il se résume bien à lui même, il rit pour tout et rien et son passe temps favoris reste de passer du temps avec Midorima-kun jusqu'a la fin de sa vie. Une fois cet accident réglé je met enfin le pied a l'intérieur de son cabinet de psychiatrie, il est de taille moyenne, aménagé avec des meubles modernes de couleurs sobre avec de multiples décorations coloré venant certainement de son assistant et secrétaire et petit ami et je crois que c'est tout, c'est déjà pas mal.

**\- Tu as toujours aussi peur de la route malgré tout Kuro-chan ? **me demande le brun en tournant sur sa chaise roulante comme un hamster

**\- Oui ... c'est compliqué, je ne sais pas pourquoi quelque chose de si banal est devenus comme ça ... Enfin si mais, je ne pensais pas que sa pouvais aller si loin... Devenir phobique des routes, je suis un sacré cas.**

**\- Ahaha ! Ne dis pas ça comme ça !** s'exclame-t-il un grand sourire lui barrant le visage

**-** **Tu as de la chance Kuroko, ces gens étaient les dernier aujourd'hui**, annonce le vert en farfouillant du regard sur un agenda**, je peux donc m'occuper de toi sans attendre ... Maintenant que tu es ici tu vas réussir à m'expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- C'est Rinnosuke. **

**\- Il est partit c'est ça ?** soupire doucement Midorima

**\- Oui et je me sens déjà terriblement seul alors qu'il est partit il y a environ une heure ... Et la dernière fois que je me suis sentit seul et que j'ai tout garder pour moi et que je suis rester dans cette solitude sa n'as pas fait bon ménage ...**

**\- Pas bon du tout, c'est vrai, bon je vous laisse, je vais me faire du thé**, dis le petit brun

**\- Takao ... Viens, allons dans mon bureau Kuroko, tu seras bien mieux allongé sur le sofa que debout au milieu de l'accueil, Tu as beaucoup à me dire je pense ...**

J'hoche positivement la tête et commence à le suivre et met mes mains dans les poches de ma veste en regardant une dernière fois par la grande fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Je me fige et fronce les sourcils, cherchant à ré-apercevoir cette masse de cheveux et ce visage mais je n'y arrive pas, je cligne des yeux, mais plus rien, je dois avoir rêvé, c'est même sûr et certain, comment pourrais-je avoir vu Kagami-kun ? Il est mort. J'ai mal dormis ses derniers jours à cause du départ de Rinnosuke que j'anticipais, alors ça doit être la fatigue, j'ai juste mal vu. Je soupir et rentre finalement dans le bureau, sous l'œil intrigué de l'ancien shooting guard, et je m'allonge dans ce canapé de velours noir délicieusement confortable et je laisse pendant quelques secondes les bruits réguliers de l'horloge murale me bercer, il y à longtemps que je n'étais pas venus ici.

**\- Tu ne t'es pas endormis tout de même ?**

**\- Non, je réfléchissais. Je suis venus quand pour la dernière fois Midorima-kun ?**

**\- Depuis que tu es avec Mitobe, tu n'avais plus mis les pieds dans mon cabinet, ce qui était plutôt bien, tu reprenais enfin ta vie en main.**

**\- Oui, c'est vrai, je vais ... Mieux, mais durant tout ce temps, ça n'as pas toujours été tout rose ... De plus ... **

**\- Hmm, attends ... Tu devrais enlever ton manteau sinon dehors tu auras froid, d'ailleurs tu avais ce manteau au lycée non ?**

**\- Je n'es pas vraiment grandis alors je m'en sers encore ...**

je me relève un peu et me dandine pour l'enlever sans me lever, une fois que j'ai réussis, je la met contre l'accoudoir sur lequel je repose ma tête. Une gène contre mon crane me fais fouiller dans mes poches, j'en ressort un petit papier, non pour être exact je peut affirmer, après l'avoir retourné, qu'il s'agit d'une photo d'identité. En la regardant je me sens mélancolique, je soupire et la met dans une autre poche.

**\- J'ai en effet beaucoup de choses à te dire par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais, j'ai à nouveau eu des examens il y trois semaines, j'ai eu les résultats aujourd'hui ...**

**\- A en juger par ta pâleur bien plus évidente que d'ordinaire, je pense que les résultats sont désastreux ?**

**\- Ils sont catastrophiques, je n'es quasiment plus aucune défense immunitaire, et à cause d'autres dérèglements de mon corps du au sida mes "chances" de rester sain d'esprit sont faible et celle que je développe une quelconque tumeur sont hautes, trop hautes, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, j'ai passé une IRM l'autre jour, j'attends encore, mais j'ai quasiment tout le temps de trop fortes migraines pour que ce soit normal ...**

**\- Comme si tu n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça, nanodayo ... Tu me feras passer le reste par courrier, il faudrait éviter de t'épuiser à marcher de partout, même si rester seul n'est pas une bonne idée, ménage toi encore plus que d'ordinaire.**

**\- Je n'arrive même pas à ressentir de la tristesse vis à vis du fait que je vais bientôt mourir, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ne me regarde pas comme ça Midorima-kun, je n'atteindrais jamais mes trente ans, je le ressent, comme une intuition ... **

**\- Je te regarde comme à chaque fois que tu dis des bêtises plus grosses que toi, et ça deviens de plus en plus facile vu le poids plume que tu es devenus. Quoi qu'il en soit qu'est-ce tu as à me dire ?**

**\- Rinnosuke-kun, quand il va revenir il va m'amener à l'église ... Il veux qu'on soit non pas fiancé mais marié, sa me fait très plaisir, je suis heureux mais ... Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée ...**

**\- Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi refuser un bonheur qui t'es offert sur un plateau d'argent ?**

**\- Parce que ... Oui c'est vrai je suis vraiment bien aux coté de Rinnosuke-kun mais si jamais je ne le prenais pas simplement pour un substitut de Ka... Kagami-kun ...**

**\- Comment est-ce que tu peux douter de toi à ce point là Kuroko ?**

**\- C'est simple, la première fois qu'il m'à touché, sans aller plus loin, la personne à laquelle je pensais ce n'était pas lui, au début oui mais après dès que j'ai eu les yeux clos, je l'es vu lui, j'aurais du ré-ouvrir les yeux mais j'avais l'esprit tellement loin que je n'en es pas eu la force ... Je ne lui es jamais dis, mais je me suis sentit vraiment mal après ça, je me sens toujours coupable mais il y à eu bien pire ...**

**\- Tu aurais du venir m'en parler avant ... Qu'y a-t-il pus avoir de pire ? oh ... tu ?**

**\- Oui il ... y a eu ... pire**, je retient avec peine le mélange de sentiments sui me brulent la gorge et me rends les yeux humide.

VOILA 8D

review ? :3


End file.
